A Fabina FanFic 2
by FanFicFangirl172
Summary: Hi Guys! Here's the sequel to my first fanfic. i'm so happy people liked it. if you haven't read the 1st one, i'd read it before you read this one. updates to this story should be pretty regular. this story is just a fabina story. i don't know how to explain it. some of the characters are a little OOC. story better than the summary. please feel free to review :
1. Chapter 1

A Fabina FanFic 2

**Hey guys! FabinaForever14 here! I'm so happy people liked my first fanfic! People have said they wanted the sequel so here it is! Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy. I hope you like it. Please feel free to leave a review. Sibuna! :-) **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own HOA!**

Chapter 1: Back to Anubis House

Nina's POV: Yay! Today's the day I'm going back to Anubis! I had such a great 1st year. I've made some great friends: Amber, Jerome, Mick, Alfie, Patricia, Mara and my boyfriend Fabian. I've been on a bus, a plane and this train to get here but it's so worth it. Finally I see the sign for my station: Liverpool Street Station. The train finally stopped and the first thing I saw was a very handsome 16 year old guy with a box of chocolates.

"Fabian!" I screamed. I gave him a massive hug.

"Nina!" He replied.

"I missed you so much!" I replied.

"I missed you too! How was your journey?" Fabian replied.

"Long. But it was worth it to see you!" I replied.

"I booked us a taxi to get to Anubis house. Shall we go?" Fabian asked.

"Sure!" I replied.

"So, Nina, do you want to go out tonight? We could go to the movies!" Fabian asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I replied. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok kids we're here. Anubis house." The taxi driver told us. We got out and walked up to Anubis house holding hands.

Once we got into the living room I was greeted by a squeeling blonde girl.

"Neens! I've missed you so much!" Amber exclaimed whilst giving me a massive hug.

"OMG! You two! Is it official?" Amber asked. Fabian and I just smiled. "Yay! Fabina!"

I said hello to everyone else. Suddenly, I heard the door open and I saw the person I really didn't want to see: Joy. The room became awkwardly quiet. Everybody sat in silence apart from Patricia and Mara. Everybody hated Joy because of what had happened at the prom. When she came in, I just ignored her. Surprisingly, she came over.

"Nina, we haven't really talked since the prom and Fabian and I had that connection. I just wanted to say sorry. It was very immature of me. Can we just move on and be friends?" Joy asked.

"I'd completely forgotten about it." I replied.

"FYI Joy, Nina and Fabian are together now so don't put your foot in it like you did with me and Mick. You got that?" Amber shouted.

Joy then walked away.

I really hope Joy doesn't try and break us up. Fabian means a lot to me.

**That's the 1st chapter. The rest should be coming soon. I was finding it hard to get inspiration so apologies if you think this chapter is a bit lame. Don't give up on me though. It should be getting more interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA!

Fabian's POV: I haven't spoken to Joy since the prom. When she's approached me, I've ignored her. What she did was terrible. I really hope she doesn't ruin mine and Nina's relationship. I like Nina more then I ever liked Joy. She means a lot to me. Our first lesson today is History, my favourite. Me and Nina are really good at history so were just passing notes for the whole lesson. Mr Winkler didn't seem to care. At the end of the lesson, he called me over as he had to ask me something.

"Nina, I've just got to speak to Mr Winkler about something. Will you meet me outside?" I asked Nina.

"Sure babes!" she happily replied. She then gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"What did you need to speak to me about sir?" I asked Mr Winkler.

"Because you are so good at history, would you mind tutoring one of the other students in the class who finds history a bit harder?" He replied.

"Sure. May I ask who it is?" I asked.

"It's Joy. With her absence last year her grades have fallen." He answered.

"Ok." I replied.

"Can you start tonight because the mock GCSE is coming up." Mr Winkler asked.

"Ok, see you." I replied.

"Sorry Nina." I apologised to Nina.

"It's ok." She replied, "Hey, I had a great idea! We should have a picnic tonight. I found this great brownie recipe I've been dying to try out!"

"Does it have to be tonight? It's just Mr Winkler asked me to do some tutoring." I replied.

"Oh yeah, who are you tutoring?" Nina asked.

"Erm, Joy." I mumbled.

"WHAT?!" Nina exclaimed, "You want to spend time with Joy instead of with me, your girlfriend?! You want to spend time with someone who kissed you against your will?!"

"Mr Winkler told me I had to do it. Sorry." I apologetically replied, "Nina I'll catch you later, I need to arrange the study session with Joy." I kissed Nina on the cheek to make her feel better but I could tell she was sad about the whole situation.

Nina's POV: Ugh! I can't believe Fabian's tutoring Joy. That boyfriend stealer! I thought Fabian hated her.

"Hey Neens are you ok? Where's Fabian?" Amber asked me.

"I'm not ok actually. Fabian's got to tutor Joy. Even though she'd apologised to me I still don't trust her. I was just trying to stay strong." I replied.

"Don't worry Nina. If Fabian's as good a person as he seems, he wouldn't betray you." Amber replied.

"Thanks Ambs." I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA!

Fabian's POV: I feel really bad about having to tutor Joy. I feel like I'm being disloyal to Nina. I mean, Joy nearly destroyed our relationship at the prom. Ok, here she comes.

"Hey Joy!" I said.

"Hey Fabes! What's up?" she replied.

"I just wondered what time you wanted me to tutor you. Mr Winkler said you needed a tutor, So… here I am!" I replied.

"You're my tutor?" Joy asked. I nodded. "Erm, can you come to my room after dinner?"

"Sure. I'll see you later Joy." I replied, slowly backing away.

"Later Fabes." She replied.

Joy's POV: Yes! If Fabian's tutoring me, we'll have to spend lots of time together and I can get him to fall in love with me and break up with Nina. Operation Jabian 2.0 is a go.

*At Dinner*

Fabian's POV: Nina seemed really off with me for the whole meal.

"Nina, what's the matter?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She replied.

I could tell she was lying. I didn't ask again. I think she's upset about the whole Joy thing. I truly love Nina and I'm not going to let Joy ruin our relationship. I started to leave the dining room and Nina followed me.

"Fabian!" Nina shouted out to me, "I'm sorry if you think I've been off with you. I think I'm a little ill. Do you want to watch a film with me in my room?"

"Erm…" I replied. What do I do? I have the study session with Joy!

"Ready Fabes?" Joy said to me. Oh no.

"I'm really sorry Nina. I have the study session with Joy." I replied.

"Fine! If that's how it is!" Nina shouted. She ran upstairs. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Nina wait!" I called to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA!

*In Joy's room*

Fabian's POV: "So, Joy, the sun god is…?" I asked.

"Is it Ra?" Joy answered.

"Yes it is! You're doing really well!" I replied.

"Well, I have a great teacher." She replied. I grinned.

"Can we stop studying now? Can we just chat?" Joy asked.

"Ok." I reluctantly replied.

"Fabes, I just wanted to say sorry about last year. I was being immature. I mean, we were just kids when you made that promise." Joy apologised. Joy was edging closer to me and I was subtly scooting away.

"Don't worry about it." I replied, "Listen Joy, I have to go now. I need to speak to Nina about something. I'll see you around."

"Oh, ok. I'll see you out." She replied.

"I just wanted to say thanks again for helping me and being there for me." She continued. She then held my hand and guess who saw: Nina. I then walked over to Nina.

"Nina, I'm sorry. She, she…" I apologised.

"I get it. I understand. You two seem very cosy, that's all." Nina angrily replied.

"Nina, Joy's just my study buddy. You're my girlfriend. The one I really want to be with." I replied. I kissed her forehead and gave her a hug. She gave me a little smile.

"Ok." She meekly replied, "I'll see you later Fabian." She went to her room and I headed downstairs.

Grr, I knew this would happen. Joy's yet again destroying our relationship.

Nina's POV: This is so annoying. Fabian seems to be spending more time with Joy than he has with me. I mean, we've been on one date. Joy's always trying to steal Fabian away from me.

"Nina are you ok?" Amber asked me.

"Not really, no. The Joy situation is getting worse. When they had finished 'studying', Joy was holding Fabian's hand." I replied.

"Oh. I wouldn't worry. Joy's just flirting. She's always liked Fabian. Fabian's a nice guy. He tries to make everyone happy. You're the one he likes." Amber replied.

"Thanks Ambs. You always give me great advice." I replied.

"Well, I am your personal love guru!" she replied. I gave her a hug.

Fabian's POV: I'm so angry. Mine and Nina's relationship is getting so complicated. Joy's ruining everything. As I was walking to my room, I heard this horrid thrash metal music. When I walked in, I saw a blonde guy with his feet on my desk listening to it.

"Who are you?" I shouted over the horrid music.

"I'm Eddie. Eddie Miller. I'm your new room mate." He replied.

"Where's Mick?" I asked.

"I'm his replacement. He's had to go back home. Family crisis or something." Eddie replied.

"Oh. Can you turn that racket down!" I asked.

"Whatever." He replied. He turned the music down.

*The Next Day at breakfast*

Nobody's POV: Everyone was eating breakfast and Eddie walked in. The room went awkwardly quiet.

"Who are you?" Jerome asked.

"I'm Eddie. I moved here last night." Eddie replied, "Can I sit anywhere I like?"

"You can sit here if you like." Nina suggested.

"I like!" Eddie replied, "You're from America! Me too, obviously. So, who do we have here?"

"I'm Nina. That's Amber, Mara, Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, Fabian and Joy." Nina replied. When she said Fabian and Joy's names, she gave them both death glares.

"So, what made you change schools, Eddie?" Amber asked.

"Well, I was kicked out of my last 3 schools. My dad lives in the area and there was an open spot here so my dad suggested I move so here I am." Eddie explained.

Nina barely talked to Fabian at breakfast. Eddie and Nina were talking about America. Fabian looked very jealous.

"Nina, can I speak to you outside please?" Fabian asked.

"Ok, sure. I'll see you later Eddie." Nina said.

"See ya." Eddie replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or the song in this chapter.

Previously in chapter 4

"Nina, can I speak to you outside please?" Fabian asked.

"Ok, sure. I'll see you later Eddie." Nina said.

"See ya." Eddie replied.

"What is it Fabian?" Nina asked.

"Um, I wanted to talk about us. It hasn't been going too great, has it?" Fabian replied.

"No, not really. You've been spending more time with Joy that you have with me. I bet you've been doing more than studying!" Nina angrily shouted.

"Mr Winkler made me do it! Anyway, what about you? Flirting with the new guy Eddie?" Fabian shouted back.

"I was only being friendly. I can't believe you think I was flirting!" Nina argued.

"You accused me of betraying you with Joy! You are so jealous and don't trust me." Fabian continued. He paused for a moment.

"Right. I don't think we should continue with this. Nina, I'm breaking up with you." Fabian finished.

"Fine! I preferred it before anyway." Nina shouted.

Her and Fabian then went their separate ways.

*In the dining room*

"They've split up!" Jerome shouted while laughing.

"No! This can't be happening! They're made for each other." Amber said sadly.

"That sounded a bit final. So no more Fabina. Maybe there's hope for Jabian after all." Joy said with a smile on her face. Amber just scowled at her and went upstairs to find Nina.

Nina's POV: I can't believe Fabian broke up with me. Last year, he said he loved me. He sang to me. And now, he's broken up with me! I love Fabian and I can't imagine myself with anyone else. This is all Joy's fault. Flirting with Fabian and making me feel jealous. Not only has she destroyed our romantic relationship she may have destroyed our friendship too. Now I'm sat alone in my room with no boyfriend and possibly no best guy friend. Now I'm just going to cry. I don't really know what else to do.

Fabian's POV: Did I just break up with Nina? Why was I so stupid? I still love Nina. I can't believe I said all those mean things to her. I bet she was only being friendly with Eddie. I mean, she was a new student last year too. I'm so sad at the moment. If I could turn back time, I would never have broken up with her. I really wanted to cry but Eddie would call me a wuss. So, I'm going to sing. It helps me express my true emotions.

Man, it's been a long day  
Stuck thinking 'bout it driving on the freeway  
Wondering if I really tried everything I could  
Not knowing if I should try a little harder

Oh, but I'm scared to death  
That there may not be another one like this  
And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin thin thread

I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard  
The words that you needed so bad  
And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you  
The place that you needed to have  
I'm so sad, saaad

Man, it's been a long night  
Just sitting here, trying not to look back  
Still looking at the road we never drove on  
And wondering if the one I chose was the right one  
Oh, but I'm scared to death  
That there may not be another one like this  
And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin thin thread

I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard  
The words that you needed so bad  
And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you  
The place that you needed to have  
I'm so sad, saaad  
I'm so sad, so sad

Oh, but I'm scared to death  
That there may not be another one like this  
And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin thin threat

I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard  
The words that you needed so bad  
And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you  
The place that you needed to have  
And I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard  
The words that you needed so bad  
I'm so sad, so sad

Just as I finished the last line, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I shouted. It was Joy.

"What do you want?" I rudely asked.

"I just wondered if you wanted to see a movie with me? Just as friends. It'll make you feel better." Joy replied.

"I don't know Joy." I replied.

"Ok. I'll let you think about it. See you Fabian." Joy replied.

I gave her a small smile. I don't really want to go with Joy but I don't want to be rude to her. I don't like being rude to people. It was completely out of my character when I shouted at Nina. I bet she hates me now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA!

*At dinner*

Fabian's POV: I was really worried about seeing Nina. What if she slapped me or said something horrible? It was going to be super awkward. We both walked in at the same time. I smiled at her and she gave me a death glare. She sat by Amber instead of next to me. Now I know she really hates me.

"Hey Fabes! Come and sit next to me!" Joy said. I really wanted to speak to Nina but Joy was dragging me over to her.

"So, have you thought about going to the movies with me? My treat?" she asked.

"Yes. I'll see a movie with you. I needed something to take my mind off the recent events. It'll be fun." I replied.

"Cool. I'll check the times after dinner." Joy replied.

At the end of dinner, Nina went straight up to her room. She didn't speak to me at all that night. I sat in my room. I checked my phone. One message. It was from Joy. It read: is 7 tomorrow ok?

I texted back yes. It's not like I have any other plans. I don't even have a girlfriend anymore.

*The next day*

Nina's POV: Amber, have you seen Fabian? I really need to speak to him." I asked Amber.

"He's at the movies with Joy." Amber replied.

"Oh ok. Thanks anyway." I replied.

I texted Fabian. Hopefully he'll read this text when he's finished at the movies with Joy. I can't believe he's going with her. She broke us up!

_Hey Fabian, I really need to talk. Meet me in my room at 9:00. Nina _

Fabian's POV: I'm kind of regretting accepting the movie offer with Joy. Nina probably thinks I'm over her. I'm really not. I'm still in love with her. Joy chose Notting Hill. They're doing loads of rom com re runs as valentine's day is coming up. Joy kept trying to hold my hand and put her head on my shoulder but I kept stopping her. I really want to get back with Nina. I used to like Joy, but now she's gone horrible.

"That was a great film wasn't it?" Joy said after the film.

"Yeah, it was ok." I replied.

"We should see another film sometime." Joy suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." I replied.

I checked my phone. 1 new message. It was from Nina.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA!

Fabian's POV: I read the text. It said: _Hey Fabian, I really need to talk. Meet me in my room at 9:00. Nina _

Maybe she wants to get back together again. I hope so.

When I got back from the movies, it was 8:55. I quickly brushed my hair and then headed to Nina's room. I knocked on the door.

Nina's POV: It was 9:00 and I heard a knock on the door. It was probably Fabian.

"Come in." I shouted.

"Hi Nina. I got your text. What did you want to talk to me about?" Fabian asked.

"I just wanted to apologise. I'd been a horrible girlfriend and after we broke up I'd been horrible too. I was being harsh on you. Joy was only your study…" I was apologising and something magical happened: Fabian kissed me. The kiss wasn't that long but it reminded me why I loved Fabian so much.

"You love me again." I said.

"Who said I stopped?" Fabian replied **(A/N Review if you know what show those lines are from)**

We kissed again and then suddenly I heard squeeling.

"Are you guys back on?" Amber excitedly asked. Who knew she was listening to the whole conversation.

"Erm, I'll have to ask Nina. Nina, will you be my girlfriend again?" Fabian asked me.

"Of course I will." I kissed him quickly again.

"Yay! Fabina!" Amber exclaimed. Then suddenly, the whole house, minus Joy came in and we had a massive group hug.

"I love you Nina, forever and always." Fabian whispered in my ear. My life was now complete.

Well that's the end of the sequel! I hope you enjoyed it because I had fun writing it! I may do a 3rd story continuing on from this but I should hopefully be writing some other fanfictions about Fabina mainly. Please review this story and if you have any ideas on how the story should go, I'm all ears! Thanks again for reading. Sibuna! :D


End file.
